CatDog: Send in the CatDog/Fishing for Trouble/Fetch Credits (1999)
"Send in the CatDog" WRITTEN BY Steven Banks SUPERVISING DIRECTORS Robert Porter Scott Wood STORYBOARD DIRECTOR Barry Bunce STORYBOARD ARTIST Antoine Guilbaud ANIMATION DIRECTOR Brian Ray MUSIC Denis M. Hannigan "Fishing for Trouble" WRITTEN BY Andy Rheingold SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Russ Mooney STORYBOARD BY Dan Povenmire STORYBOARD ARTIST Vikki Barrett ANIMATION DIRECTOR George Chialtas MUSIC Denis M. Hannigan "Fetch" EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Peter Hannan CAST Jim Cummings Cat/Carny Tom Kenny Dog/Cliff/Small Clown/Veronica Billy West Sgt. Sillybells/Radio DJ/Rancid/Mr. Sunshine Carlos Alazraqui Winslow/Lube Maria Bamford Shriek/Susie/Big Clown/Telephone Recording John Kassir Mervis SUPERVISING PRODUCERS Mario Piluso Ken Kessel LINE PRODUCERS Jennifer Pelphrey Paul C. Fabela SUPERVISING STORY EDITOR Dean Stefan WRITERS Peter Hannan Andy Rheingold Derek Drymon Steven Banks Robert Porter Dean Stefan PRODUCTION MANAGERS Kimberli Kitaen Jennifer Blohm PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Alissa Diaz Nikki Gayle MAIN CHARACTER DESIGN Peter Hannan CHARACTER DESIGN Zeus Cervas Matt Davis CHARACTER LAYOUT Elyse Whittaker-Patek Erik Wiese Butch Hartman Alex Kirwan Zac Moncrief Bob Boyle Bernie Petterson Deborah Cone Tory Lowitz Kevin Murawshi William Schwab Patrick Dene PROP DESIGN Joe Daneillo Bill Dunn Tina Girard CHARACTER + PROP CLEAN~UP Ed Acosta Heath Cecere Kim Martin LAYOUT SUPERVISORS Sam Kirson Bill Flores Olga Guerdjikova LAYOUT ARTISTS Brian Mark Kenny Pittenger Charles Payne Hugh McDonald Greg Michaelson Steve Lowtwait John Magness Claudia Stegall Antoine Guilbaud Mike Pettingill Caesar Martinez BACKGROUND SUPERVISORS Kit Boyce Nick Jennings BACKGROUND PAINTERS Alice Tsay~Park Shelly Shinjo Kathy Kim Bill Dunn BACKGROUND COORDINATOR Walter E. Hong BACKGROUND ASSISTANT David Wigforss COLOR PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Deborah Bennett COLOR KEY ASSISTANTS Yvonne Cseko Cynthia Surage CASTING DIRECTOR Ginny McSwain CASTING SUPERVISOR Lisa Kossey "FETCH" ANIMATION DIRECTOR Christine Kolosov ANIMATICS Brian Arnold Yasha Varga Brian Robitaille SHEET TIMERS Tim Long Ray Pointer Neal Warner "FETCH" STORYBOARD BY Rob Porter Derek Drymon Eric Wiese Vikki Barrett Miyuki Hoshikawa REVISION SUPERVISOR Mike Smith STORYBOARD CLEAN~UP Tina Girard Ysty Veluz Robert Rosen Ed Acosta Octavio Rodriguez SCRIPT COORDINATOR Neil Martin PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Deborah George Dave Warden Nikki Gayle Jay Spake EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Linda Barry PRODUCTION INTERNS Sascha Escandon Magdalena Guillen CATDOG THEME SONG Written and sung by Peter Hannan Produced and Arranged Denis M. Hannigan POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Heather Adams PICTURE EDITOR Julie Lau POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Shawn Trask DIALOGUE EDITOR Matt Corey SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SUPERVISING SOUND FX EDITOR Tom Syslo SOUND EDITORS Les Wolf Eric Freeman DIALOGUE + FOLEY MIXER Brad Brock FOLEY ARTIST Diane Greco RE-RECORDING MIXERS Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity MUSIC MIXER Leslie Chew SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY Horta Editorial + Sound Inc. FILM RECORDING Digital Film Works ON-LINE EDITORS Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Kip Gibson DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hollywood Digital Anderson Video Encore Video DIGITAL PAINT + COMPOSITING Virtiual Magic USA ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Mark Petlock Larry Leichliter Thanks to Albie Hecht Marjorie Cohn Kevin Kay EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman "CatDog" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©1999 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Peter Hannan Productions Nicktoons (1999) (CatDog) Category:Peter Hannan Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon